


High on Luck

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the middle of running for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2006.
> 
> According to my old author note this is inspired by the song Alive With the Glory of Love by Say Anything.

How did they get so close? He knew it wasn't smart to go into the city, but he took precautions just _because_ of that. He couldn't always forage enough, and he had to take advantage of Spike's lucid moments.

He was in there, somewhere that wasn't the surface, but he was mobile, almost active, and that was the best he was going to get right now. Settling Spike's hat lower on his head to hide that chocobo fluff he had, he reached to check his own bandana hair tie and sunglasses. Good. Not a problem. He'd cringed a little when he'd seen one of the Turks on the street, but he hadn't seen them, so he'd had a chance to duck into a building and get this quick little disguise in place.

It wasn't the cleverest, but between the head coverings and the oversized coat he'd wrapped Cloud in, they were less distinctive. Sort of. As less distinctive as they got anyway. It meant that they weren't going to immediately scream 'here I am' to the Turks.

Especially if the Turks weren't here because of them. 

Wrapping an arm around Spike's waist was easy, and he sometimes caught himself wondering if he leaned into him on that action because he recognized him, or because he was being touched. He really liked to think it was because something in there recognized him. It would hurt too much for it to be the other, and it wasn't a theory that could be checked. It wouldn't be safe anyway.

Making sure the other man was settled close, and he _was_ a man too, teenage years stolen right out from under him, he stepped out of the building into the street, thankful that he was being leaned on instead of giving the impression that he was dragging the blond. Sometimes it was like that, but he tried to avoid any towns when it was. 

And when he couldn't avoid towns and it was like that, he had to risk leaving Spike alone for an hour or two. That was always the worst, having to be apart. But not today. Today he was very carefully making sure they looked casual as he moved down the street.

The Turks were way too close. One shop he passed had one inside and it was all he could do not to turn his head and look. That would have gotten attention, given them away, and he couldn't afford it. Instead, he led Cloud at as fast of a pace as he could deem calm, silently hoping they came away unseen until they reached the bike. Hell, he hoped they kept up being unseen after that, but he wasn't about to tax his prayer bill more than he already did.

He wouldn't be stunned if the gods had gotten tired of hearing from him by now. Well, if they weren't yet, he wasn't going to push when he didn't need to. Especially when he'd tried to keep from wishing too hard for Spike to come back down out of the clouds. He never wanted to think the guy was going to be forever up there with his namesake, so he'd pretend his best that it wasn't the case.

He still talked to him, and on really good days he got an answer back. Just like now, he was murmuring to him about how they'd be going on a ride, and wouldn't it be great to be able to go out on the open road without being afraid of anything?

He didn't get a reply, but he kept talking, trying to keep the tension out of his stride as they reached the bike, loading Spike on behind him with tugs and a few vaguely paranoid looks around. He was rewarded that Cloud actually gripped once he was settled, and the cosmos got a very heartfelt thank you as he started the machine. 

They weren't going to get caught. And Spike was reacting more than normal. It was a good day.

It bolstered his hope in everything turning out alright


End file.
